Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a first-person shooter video game which is a part of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced to the public on August 12, 2011, and is developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment. The game was later released on August 21, 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, and OS X and later Linux as a downloadable title. Gameplay Counter-Strike: Global Offensive makes a few adjustments to the original gameplay formula of the Counter-Strike series. Compared to Counter-Strike: Source, weapon damage models were rebalanced. There is improved bullet penetration through some walls, materials, and objects. The Radio Commands for bots and players have been updated, among other changes. Economy has been modified. Ammunition no longer needs to be purchased. In addition to the graphical updates, the HUD, crosshair and buy menu VGUI has been updated. The game features a Competitive Matchmaking system based on ELO ranks and Skill groups. The game has support for dedicated servers on PC and Mac only. Leaderboards were included in initial release, but were cut in the update. The game allows cross-platform multiplayer play between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.[http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ Joystiq - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive loses cross-play] Tips and Hints are added to the map loading screen, while Fun facts were added to round-ends that describe interesting facts that happened in the round. Weapons & Equipment There are a total of 34 weapons in Global Offensive, 19 of which are exclusive to the game. Among those 19, 10 are replacements of old weapons, retaining their role but are modeled after new guns, and the other 9 are unique weapons with new roles and properties. Returning weapons also have many changes made to their general properties. Knives CSGO CT knife.png|link=Knife|Stock Knife (CT) CSGO T knife.png|link=Knife|Stock Knife (T) Ggknife.png|link=Gold Knife|Gold Knife (CT) W knife gg t.png|link=Gold Knife|Gold Knife (T) V knife ghost.png|link=Spectral Shiv|Spectral Shiv Csgo-knife-bayonet-stock.png|link=Bayonet|Bayonet Csgo-knife-butterfly-stock-market.png|link=Butterfly Knife|Butterfly Knife Csgo-falchion-knife-market.png|link=Falchion Knife|Falchion Knife Csgo-knife-flip-stock.png|link=Flip Knife|Flip Knife Csgo-knife-gut-stock.png|link=Gut Knife|Gut Knife Csgo-knife-huntsman-stock.png|link=Huntsman Knife|Huntsman Knife Csgo-knife-karambit-stock.png|link=Karambit|Karambit Csgo-knife-m9-bayonet-stock.png|link=M9 Bayonet|M9 Bayonet Csgo-knife-shadow-daggers-stock.png|link=Shadow Daggers|Shadow Daggers Csgo-weapon knife survival bowie.png|link=Bowie Knife|Bowie Knife Weapon knife ursus.png|link=Ursus Knife|Ursus Knife Weapon knife gypsy jackknife.png|link=Navaja Knife|Navaja Knife Weapon knife stiletto.png|link=Stiletto Knife|Stiletto Knife Weapon knife widowmaker.png|link=Talon Knife|Talon Knife Pistols CSGO P2000 Inventory.png|link=P2000|P2000 (CT) CSGO USP-S Inventory.png|link=USP-S|USP-S (CT; added in update) CSGO Glock-18 Inventory.png|link=Glock-18|Glock-18 (T) CSGO P250 Inventory.png|link=P250|P250 CSGO Five-SeveN Inventory.png|link=Five-SeveN|Five-SeveN (CT) CSGO Tec-9 Inventory.png|link=Tec-9|Tec-9 (T) CSGO CZ75-Auto Inventory.png|link=CZ75-Auto|CZ75-Auto (added in update) CSGO Dual Berettas Inventory.png|link=Dual Berettas|Dual Berettas CSGO Desert Eagle Inventory.png|link=Desert Eagle|Desert Eagle CSGO R8 Revolver Inventory.png|link=R8 Revolver|R8 Revolver (added in update) SMGs CSGO MP9 Inventory.png|MP9 (CT)|link=MP9 CSGO MAC-10 Inventory.png|MAC-10 (T)|link=MAC-10 CSGO PP-Bizon Inventory.png|PP-Bizon|link=PP-Bizon CSGO MP7 Inventory.png|MP7|link=MP7 CSGO UMP-45 Inventory.png|UMP-45|link=UMP-45 CSGO P90 Inventory.png|P90|link=P90 CSGO MP5-SD Inventory.png|MP5-SD (added in update)|link=MP5-SD Rifles CSGO FAMAS Inventory.png|link=FAMAS|FAMAS (CT) CSGO Galil AR Inventory.png|link=Galil AR|Galil AR (T) CSGO M4A4 Inventory.png|link=M4A4|M4A4 (CT) CSGO M4A1-S Inventory.png|link=M4A1-S|M4A1-S (CT; added in update) CSGO AK-47 Inventory.png|link=AK-47|AK-47 (T) CSGO AUG Inventory.png|link=AUG|AUG (CT) CSGO SG 553 Inventory.png|link=SG 553|SG 553 (T) CSGO SSG 08 Inventory.png|link=SSG 08|SSG 08 CSGO AWP Inventory.png|link=AWP|AWP CSGO SCAR-20 Inventory.png|link=SCAR-20|SCAR-20 (CT) CSGO G3SG1 Inventory.png|link=G3SG1|G3SG1 (T) Heavy CSGO Nova Inventory.png|link=Nova|Nova CSGO XM1014 Inventory.png|link=XM1014|XM1014 CSGO MAG-7 Inventory.png|link=MAG-7|MAG-7 (CT) CSGO Sawed-Off Inventory.png|link=Sawed-Off|Sawed-Off (T) CSGO M249 Inventory.png|link=M249|M249 CSGO Negev Inventory.png|link=Negev|Negev Grenades Hegrenadehud csgo.png|link=HE Grenade|HE Grenade Flashbanghud csgo.png|link=Flashbang|Flashbang Smokegrenadehud csgo.png|link=Smoke Grenade|Smoke Grenade Decoyhud csgo.png|link=Decoy Grenade|Decoy Grenade Molotovhud.png|link=Molotov|Molotov (T) Incgrenadehud csgo.png|link=Incendiary Grenade|Incendiary Grenade (CT) Gear Kevlarhud csgo.png|link=Kevlar Vest|Kevlar Vest Assaultsuithud csgo.png|link=Kevlar + Helmet|Kevlar + Helmet Taserhud.png|link=Zeus x27|Zeus x27 Defuserhud csgo.png|Defuse Kit/Rescue Kit (CT) Mission Gear Heavyassaultsuit ct.png|link=Heavy Assault Suit|Heavy Assault Suit (CT) Heavyassaultsuit t.png|link=Heavy Assault Suit|Heavy Assault Suit (T) Csgo Weapon healthshot.png|link=Medi-Shot|Medi-Shot Csgo Weapon tagrenade.png|link=Tactical Awareness Grenade|Tactical Awareness Grenade Danger Zone Weapons & Equipment W eq tablet.png|link=Tablet|Tablet Weapon breachcharge.png|link=Breach Charge|Breach Charge V fists.png|link=Fists|Fists W axe dropped.png|link=Axe|Axe W hammer.png|link=Hammer|Hammer W spanner.png|link=Spanner|Spanner Game Modes Global Offensive contains several multiplayer game modes. * Classic Casual and Classic Competitive: Classical game modes of Bomb defusal and Hostage rescue. Casual and Competitive have different rules to better suit casual players and competitive players. **Bomb Scenario: The Terrorists must plant C4 at a bombsite and the Counter-Terrorists must defend the bombsite. **Hostage Scenario: The Counter-Terrorists must rescue the hostages and the Terrorists must defend the hostages. **Wingman (PC only): 2 versus 2 matches on small bomb defusal maps. * War Games: Three modes which are not related to the main process in CS:GO. **War Games: Demolition: Fast paced bomb defusal with weapon progression elements. **War Games: Arms Race: Respawning deathmatch where players must progress through a list of weapons. **War Games: Flying Scoutsman (PC only): Gravity is reduced, and all players possess SSG 08 rifles with perfect accuracy. * Missions (PC only): Game modes that can be played during operations. **Guardian: 2 players must fend off waves of 5 bots. **Co-op Strike: 2 players going fight against an AI controlled terrorist team in a story-driven scenario. * Deathmatch (PC only): Team-based respawning deathmatch. * Danger Zone (PC only): A fast-paced Battle Royale-type game mode where players fight with others to stay alive. In addition, Global Offensive offers Offline with Bots, which offers the same game modes with AI-controlled bots (with the exception of Danger Zone); and the Weapons Course, a single player map serving as a tutorial and a training mode. Official Maps At launch, Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps: 8 updated classic maps, and 8 brand new maps for the Arsenal game mode. More maps were added to the game in later patches. Maps added in post-release can only be accessed through the PC version of the game. Bomb Defusal *Dust II *Inferno *Nuke *Train *Vertigo (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] *Mirage (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/06/7238/ CS:GO Blog - 6/12 Update: Mirage] * Cobblestone (released on )[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/12/8306/ CS:GO Blog - The Overpass and Cobble Process] *Overpass (released on )[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/12/8306/ CS:GO Blog - The Overpass and Cobble Process] *Cache (became official on ) *Canals (released on ) *Biome (became official on ) *Abbey (became official on )[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2019/01/22720/ CS:GO Blog - From Abbey to Zoo] *Zoo (became official on )[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2019/01/22720/ CS:GO Blog - From Abbey to Zoo] Hostage Rescue *Italy *Office *Assault (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/02/6691/ CS:GO Blog - 7 FEB 2013] *Militia (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2013/03/6864/ CS:GO Blog - 21 MAR 2013] *Agency (became official on ) Wingman *Cobblestone (Bombsite B) *Inferno (Bombsite A) *Lake *Overpass (Bombsite B) *Shortdust *Train (Bombsite A) *Rialto (released on ) *Shortnuke (released on ) *Vertigo (Bombsite A) (Added on )[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2019/01/22720/ CS:GO Blog - From Abbey to Zoo] Danger Zone *Blacksite War Games Arms Race *Baggage *Lake * *Safehouse * *Shoots *St. Marc * *Monastery (released on )[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/10/5256/ CS:GO Blog - 1 OCT 2012] * Made available to arms race at a later date. Demolition *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *St. Marc *Sugarcane *Shortdust (released on ) Flying Scoutsman *Shoots *Safehouse *Lake *Dizzy (released on ) Special Event Halloween *Cobblestone (released on ) Winter *Militia (released on ) Control Point *Rooftop Control *Dust II Control Removed Official Maps * Alleyway (removed in Beta) * Balkan (removed in Beta) * Cranes (removed in Beta) * Depot (removed in Beta) * Embassy (removed in Beta) * Aztec (removed on ) * Dust (removed on ) * Shorttrain (removed on ) * Insertion (became official on , removed on ) * Shipped (became official on , removed on ) * Austria (became official on , removed on ) * Subzero (became official on , removed on ) Factions Global Offensive features a mix of old and new factions, with a total of fourteen unique factions. Factions are no longer selectable at the start of a game. Instead, each map has its own specific T and CT factions. It is the second game in the series to do so, following Counter-Strike (Xbox). Unlike previous Counter-Strike games, where all factions had the same quotes from the same voice actor, each faction now has its own quotes and voice actor. All factions (aside from the SAS) have five different possible models, randomly chosen upon spawn. Terrorists *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Cut Factions Terrorists * Arctic Avengers * Yakuza (Freelancers) * Insurgents * Entrenched * Guerilla Warfare * Intifada * Jungle Marxist * Cultural Revolutionaries * Freedom Fighter Counter-Terrorists * Georgian Riot Police * MPSSC * KSK * UEI * Contractor * PLA Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive started off as an Xbox 360 port of Counter-Strike: Source by Hidden Path Entertainment. Seeing this as an opportunity to expand the franchise, Valve turned it into an entirely new game.HLTV - CS:GO - What we know so far Jess Cliffe confirmed the title "Global Offensive" on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,[http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 Steam Users' Forums - "Global Offensive"] while Valve later confirmed with its official announcement on August 12, 2011[http://store.steampowered.com/news/6059/ Announcement of CS:GO]. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive uses the latest version of the Source engine and is not built off of Counter-Strike: Source. After the success of the previous game, Valve wanted the newest game in the franchise to cater to both the casual and competitive community by including a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced the beta would begin in October, but after receiving feedback from professional players who had been invited to playtest earlier versions of the beta, Valve decided to delay the beta Valve delays Counter-Strike: GO beta. After addressing the majority of the issues the closed beta started on November 30, 2011 to a pool of around 10,000 select players. After almost a year of the closed beta, Valve opened the beta up starting August 14, 2012 to anyone who had pre-ordered the game. As of yet, the console versions have not been updated and are extremely different when compared to their Steam counterpart. It is currently unknown whether or not Valve has plans for updating these versions. Updates to the game after its release can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel. Post-release Valve is known for providing active support and continuous updates for its titles, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is no exception. Since the beta ended, Hidden Path Entertainment have stopped its share of the development and Valve has taken over and provided countless updates to the game for everything from bug fixes and gameplay adjustments to new official content like an inventory system, the In-game Store, the weapon finishes, and even added support for the Steam Workshop to allow custom content. Major content DLCs known as Operations are released once several months, each lasting over several seasons, bringing in new permanent content as well as seasonal content. In the "Hello CS" presentation in ChinaGaming On Linux - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is moving to Source 2, it was announced that the game's engine would be ported to Source 2 in Summer 2017 along with the addition of a new UI called Panorama, and a special modified version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive would be released in China, via Perfect World. Achievements Achievements, also known as Awards in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, are retained from Counter-Strike: Source. Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting four headshots in one round. There are five categories of achievements, progression in the completion of achievements in each category will award the player with medals that can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. The list of achievements is found in the stats menu. Technical Info * The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. * PC and Xbox 360 versions are rendered in Direct3D, while the Mac OS X and Playstation 3 version is rendered in OpenGL. * The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. * Supports ATI X1000-series GPU. Free version Counter-Strike: Global Offensive since December 6, 2018 has become completely free. However, in order to play at prime matches, you need to buy the game for 15$, or reach level 21. Players who bought the game before the update of December 6, 2018, received free prime status and in honor of this they were awarded a special medal. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' did not arrive on the PAL version of PlayStation Store on the official release date, causing fans of the region to react with anger. Sony apologized for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation. *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' is the only Counter-Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. * In the CS:GO icon, a CT can be seen holding a SCAR-H, a weapon that isn't in the game. * Unlike the other games in the Counter-Strike series, the color of the Terrorist team in CS:GO seems to be a darker yellow with a bit of orange mixed into it, instead of red. * Despite the game having left the beta in August 21, 2012, the Steam Database Depots for CS:GO is still called "Counter-Strike Global Offensive Beta". * The in-game files include a language option for "Pirate". This language can be used by setting the launch option to . This includes changes such as the Counter-Terrorist team being referred to as the "British Navy" and the Terrorist team being referred to as the "Pirates". * The original Steam App id in steam store was , but was later changed to . Videos References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/730/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *[https://www.instagram.com/csgo_dev/ CS GO Dev] on instagram.com *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' at Wikipedia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' at Encyclopedia Gamia *[https://pcgamingwiki.com/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at PC Gaming Wiki ru:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive tr:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive uk:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive pl:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive